Love Me To The End
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Magnus & Alec one-shot. Magnus wants Alec to have his first time with him, and so it does. Rated M for sexual content. R&R people. Enjoy  : Reviews are love.


**A.N : So, even though I'm writing a story for these two amazing characters, I've decided to do a one-shot for them as well. I know I'm a bit behind on chap 4 for Only You, Darling. But I'm getting there. So while you wait for me to catch up on that, I hope this will satisfy your needs (:**

Rated Mature for sexual content. Do not read on if your not interested.

Oh. And reviews are love :3__

**Yours,****The PerfectAspiration.**__

Oh Jesus, this isn't happening. Magnus thought.

Magnus's hands caressed Alec's shoulder_, _with the lightest pressure, working out the knots. His hands slid down to Alec's waist and with a slight pull, he was right up against Magnus.

His back was to Magnus's front, and he could feel the growing erection straining against his rainbow colored jeans.

" … Magnus. I'm scared, I don't know what I'm doing here. This is what I want, there isn't any doubt about that, but still …"

"There's nothing to worry about, Darling. We can go slow if that's what you want."

"Please? I don't want to rush into this." 

"As you wish, my gorgeous shadowhunter." 

Magnus quickly turned him around, kissing him hard on the mouth. He was rewarded by a shard gasp, that soon turned into a moan which Magnus swallowed with happiness.

With ease, Magus tilted his chin farther up so he could deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in through those soft lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, but before Alec could protest, Magnus had him against the door of the bedroom with his arms pinned above his head.

He had won this one, because Alec couldn't budge an inch, even if he wanted to. Magnus's hands slipped from his wrists he'd been holding, and moved slowly but deliberately down Alec's sides till he reached his hips. Alec's hands ran up Magnus's back, and snaked into his hair, tugging lightly.

Magnus moaned lowly in his chest, pressing closer till their lower body's were grinding together. Moaning, Alec reached behind him, and in one swift movement had the door open, and they tumble in together.

Alec's breath caught as Magnus's hands reached up, and started to unbutton his shirt while sucking on the sweat spot over his collarbone. His lips trailed down his chest just like his hands had while undoing it. Alec cupped his cheek, stopping him when he reached his waist line.

Magnus's tongue was teasing the indents in his hips, fingers rested on button of his jeans. Alec looked into the mans green-golden eyes and silently gave him permission to continue as his breathing picked up.  
He had never undressed in front of Magnus before, which scared him even more. Magnus's hands slipped in the waistband of his pants and boxers, slowly pulling them down. Alec's blush grew more pronounced as he heard a gasp coming from below him.

Magnus looked up at him with lust glazed eyes, his lips trailing down Alec's hips. Nipping and kissing his way down to his thighs. Without warning, Magnus's tongue darted out a licked him from base to head before swallowing in deep into his throat.

Alec gasped loudly and moaned at the hot wet feeling Magnus was providing with his mouth.

" Oh, dear angel, Magnus" Alec gasped. 

He came off his throbbing member with a loud pop.

"Yes, darling?" He asked, with a light innocence to his voice.

"…Feels so … Good" He moaned in between breaths.

Magnus could feel the heat radiating off his shadowhunter while he sucked his cock, twirling his tongue around the head before plunging back back, earning a cry from the beautiful man above him.  
Finally, Magnus decided to take it easy on the boy, and pulled his mouth away, kissing his way back up Alec's chest.

Teasing the taunt nipples with his purple coated nails, before pulling one into his mouth, nicking at the ring around it with teeth until they were both wine red.

Alec pulled Magnus up to his mouth, kissing his mouth with a fierceness that scared him. His teeth tugging at Magnus's bottom lip, before letting his mouth cling to his lovers. 

"Alec. More … Please."

His fingers nimbly working the buttons on Magnus's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it slip to the ground. Trailing his hands down Magnus's chest till he reached the button of his colorful jeans. Hands shaking, he managed to get them undone.

His fingers grasped them and tugged at them until they hit the floor. Magnus stepped out of them, gauging Alec's reaction to them both being completely bare to one another. But, he could tell that he was to deep in lust to care at the moment.

Magnus's grabbed at his waist and pulled Alec close till they were touching intimately. Alec gasped at the close contact, but couldn't help but grind his lower body into his warlocks. Magnus moved backwards, till the back of Alec's knees hit the soft bed.

He lowered Alec onto the bed, and then gently crawling on top of him. The telltale blush was creeping up Alec's neck and spreading into his face. Magnus moved until Alec was positioned on the pillows comfortably and then pressed his body back into Alec's.

Magnus had to ask one more time just to be sure that his shadowhunter wanted this just as much as he did.  
"Are you sure about this, Alec? If you want to stop we can" Magnus asked, though he thought he might cry if Alec wanted to stop. They had gotten this far.

Alec nodded " If I didn't want this, I would have stopped you long ago! By the angel, of course I want it"

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, but I promise, it _will _feel good."

Magnus hooked his hand behind Alec's knee and pulled it up to wrap around his hip. He trailed the other hand down Alec's body till it came to rest between the younger boys legs, just inside he thigh.

He whispered some words, thanking god that magic could aid him here. A warm liquid appeared in his hand, and he rubbed his fingers together. Alec's breath was rushing out of him with quick bursts. He didn't know what to expect. But at least Magnus had kept his word with going slow.

Magnus pressed his middle finger against the boy's entrance, and a sharp gasp came out of him. He looked up to make sure Alec was okay. His eyes were trained on Magnus's hand with wonder and anticipation. Magnus pushed farther until his finger was completely encased in his lovers body.

There was a small frown on Alec's face, and Magnus gathered it was from being uncomfortable. He moved his finger slowly inside of Alec, looking up to gauge his reaction before pressing another finger into him. Alec's eyes were closed shut and he was moaning his name softly.

"Magnus … Please."

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked with desire lacing his words. 

Alec nodded at his words, concentrating on the fingers moving swiftly in and out of his body. When Magnus's fingers brushed his prostate, he jerked, pressing himself farther on the fingers, letting out a wrenched cry.

"Anxious are we?" Magnus said with a deep chuckle.

Alec didn't reply, he was to busy enjoying the feeling of being filled up by the love of his life. Magnus pulled his fingers out, and Alec whimpered at the loss.

Magnus reached down and whispered the same words as before, applying the lube to his throbbing member.

"Are you ready … Alec?" He said with a gasp as Alec leaned up and kissed his mouth, but soon complied.

"Yes." Alec replied. His eyes had gone a deep blue with desire.

Magnus pressed the tip of his cock to Alec's ready entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. He looked up and seen a tear leek out of the corner of his eye from the pain.

"Magnus … Wait. Please"

Magnus stilled his movement, eyes trained on Alec's face as he waited for him to be ready. Alec nodded, letting Magnus know he was ready to continue. He pushed on, seeing more tears leek out of those beautiful eyes. He reached up, and kissed them away as he slid those last few inches in.

_I'm finally inside him. Is this all a dream? _ Magnus thought.

Magnus moaned as he hit the back of the boys thighs with his own. Alec was tensed up, but he got through the pain, and then there was pleasure. Magnus waited until he felt Alec move tentatively against him, bringing a moan from his lips.

_"Alec." _He hissed in pleasure.

"Please … Magnus, love me."

Magnus pushed up on his hands, and staring down into those baby blues pulled slowly out and pushed back into the wet heat. No, this wasn't a dream, Magnus realized. No dream could ever compared to how this felt.

They settled into a slow rhythm, and each time Magnus hit the back of his thighs Alec cried out. Alec's hands traveled down Magnus's back and then grasping at his hips, pulling him closer then before. Magnus moaned at the movement.

And then Alec's lips were at his throat, making work of the soft skin, tickling his pulse with his tongue.

"Oh … Shit" Magnus gasped as he started moving faster. He release was coming fast and he knew it by the tightness in his abs. So, he leaned down and grasped Alec's hardness and pumped his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Alec's breath was coming faster and faster until he cried out as his release hit his belly and Magnus's hand. Alec tightened around Magnus's cock, and he buried himself one more time as he came in Alec's body, crying out to the heavens.

They stayed there for a while, Magnus still in the boy. When he found the strength, he slowly pulled out and laid on his side, pulled Alec's sweat covered body against his own.

"I love you, darling" Magnus whispered softly against his hair as he stroked his face.

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec said back. 

They stayed like that, until they drifted of to sleep in each others arms, exhausted from the exertion.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
